


To nie Iruka i Kakashi brali dzisiaj ślub, ale to ich noc poślubna

by kasssumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sasuke Bashing, leesaku jak się zmruży oczy, poboczne naruhina bo to ich ślub, wspomnianie narugaa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: Ślub Naruto przebiegł bez żadnych przeszkód, a na weselu Iruka został poproszony o pilnowanie pleców Hokage - tego samego Hokage, z którym zaczynało go łączyć dość silne uczucie.





	To nie Iruka i Kakashi brali dzisiaj ślub, ale to ich noc poślubna

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) i [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Akcja fika dzieje się tuż po ostatnim, czyli 500 odcinku Naruto Shippuuden i jest to mój fik z okazji końca tego anime, który w końcu udało mi się skończyć :D  
> Nie wiem nic o ślubach w Japonii, także ten.

Po swojej przemowie – którą jakoś z siebie wydukał, mimo że zapomniał ją przygotować – Iruka czuł się o wiele swobodniej na weselu Naruto i Hinaty. Część oficjalna miała się ku końcowi i nie mógł się doczekać, aż całe towarzystwo będzie mogło się rozluźnić i odetchnąć. Stanął jednak przed znakiem zapytania, kiedy “starsza” część towarzystwa udała się do posiadłości, a młodsza część pozostała na dworze. Czy jako figura ojcowska powinien pójść do środka, czy mimo wszystko mógł zostać? Nie czuł się na tyle stary, a z drugiej strony nie był też z pokolenia Naruto i Hinaty.

— A myślałem, że już nie będzie niczego, o co będziesz musiał się martwić, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka odwrócił się na te słowa, patrząc na podchodzącego do niego Kakashiego. Hokage znowu miał ręce w kieszeniach, a jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej potargane niż wcześniej. Mimo to wyglądał imponująco, a Iruka nie wiedział, czy to przez brak sztywnego kołnierza kamizelki munduru czy otoczenie kwiatów wiśni, ale Kakashi wyglądał tak… dostępnie. A Iruka nie potrzebował więcej rzeczy, które sprawiają, że Kakashi wydaje się przystępny, bo przez ostatni miesiąc widywał się z nim dość często. Nadal miał w pamięci moment, kiedy Kakashi przeskoczył przez biurko, aby do niego podejść. Tego wieczora Iruka długo nie mógł zasnąć, tylko gryzł poduszkę, aby nie krzyczeć z frustracji przez tego pięknego mężczyznę.

Teraz posłał Kakashiemu lekki uśmiech i założył rękę za głowę z zakłopotania.

— Nie za bardzo wiem, co ze sobą zrobić — przyznał, spoglądając na wejście do posiadłości.

— Tsk. — Kakashi pokręcił głową. — Chcesz iść z nimi?

— Nie wiem, czy powinienem — odpowiedział Iruka, opuszczając rękę.

Kakashi patrzył na niego z uśmiechem w oczach.

— Jeśli to tylko kwestia powinności, to nie powinno się odmawiać, kiedy Hokage zaprasza na drinka.

Iruka zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy Kakashi wysunął znacząco łokieć w jego kierunku.

— Um — rzucił, czując, że jego twarz lekko się rumieni. — Na drinka? — zapytał, łapiąc Kakashiego pod rękę. Hokage wyglądał na szczęśliwego, że Iruka skorzystał z jego propozycji.

— Wszyscy i tak będą pić, ale nie chciałbym pokazywać im swojej twarzy, dlatego potrzebuję oczu z tyłu głowy — tłumaczył Kakashi, kierując ich do najbardziej wysuniętego stolika. — Usiądę plecami do reszty, ale chciałbym mieć ciebie z przodu — dodał.

— Do… pilnowania twoich pleców — powiedział Iruka. Kakashi wyglądał na zadowolonego, że Iruka zrozumiał, ale Iruka zmrużył oczy. Doskonale wiedział, że Kakashi nie potrzebował go do czegoś takiego, bo równie dobrze sam wyczułby niebezpieczeństwo. Mimo to Iruka usiadł naprzeciwko niego, ale podparł brodę na ręce. — Wiesz, Kakashi-san — zaczął, kiedy Kakashi nalewał im sake. — Jeśli po prostu sam nie chciałeś iść do środka, a tylko skorzystać z okazji, aby się napić, też bym się zgodził.

Kakashi zerknął na niego i przekrzywił głowę na bok.

— Zgodziłbyś się iść ze mną na drinka? — zapytał, przesuwając sake do Iruki, który pokiwał głową. — Będę pamiętał następnym razem.

— Oby nie dopiero na następnym ślubie — rzucił Iruka, czując się wyjątkowo odważnie. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze odczytywał Kakashiego, bo jeśli nie… 

— Och — westchnął Kakashi. — Nie byłem wcześniej pewien — powiedział, ale jakby do siebie.

— Czego? — zapytał Iruka, zerkając na Hokage. Unosił sake do ust, ale jego ręka zamarła w połowie drogi, bo Kakashi opuścił swoją maskę i powoli upił łyk ze swojej czarki.

Iruka czuł, że znowu nie zaśnie tak łatwo. Wcześniej było widać jedynie niewyraźny zarys szczęki Kakashiego, ale to nie mówiło zbyt wiele o tym, jak on naprawdę wygląda. 

— Sake ci się wylewa, Iruka-sensei — mruknął Kakashi, kopiując wcześniejszą pozę Iruki, opierając brodę na ręce. Iruka od razu spojrzał na swoją czarkę, ale nadal trzymał ją prosto, nie rozlewając ani kropli. Uniósł pytający wzrok na Kakashiego. — Spojrzałeś — powiedział rozbawiony Kakashi, uśmiechając się, a Iruka ponownie zapomniał, że gapienie się jest niegrzeczne. Chciał jakoś skomentować ten żart Hokage, ale mógł jedynie przełknąć. 

Niby każdy podejrzewał, że coś musi być nie tak z jego twarzą, skoro zasłania ją od dziecka, ale nikt nie wiedział, co konkretnie; inne, świeższe spekulacje mówiły z kolei o tym, że Kakashi musi być naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną. Paru osobom udało się zobaczyć jego twarz chociaż na chwilę – Ayame nadal rumieniła się, kiedy ktoś o tym wspomniał, a na jej twarzy malował się rozmarzony wyraz – i to właśnie przez takie reakcje plotki tego typu zaczęły się szerzyć.

Kakashi nie był przystojny. Kakashi był piękny. Miał smukłą twarz, ale na jego kościach policzkowych pewnie można byłoby się pociąć. Pełne wargi aktualnie zdobił lekki uśmieszek, a pod lewym kącikiem ust znajdował się pieprzyk.

Iruka spuścił wzrok i upił sake.

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie — powiedział. — Nie spodziewałem się tego.

— Ach — rzucił Kakashi z uśmiechem. Zerknął w bok, zasłaniając jednocześnie pół twarzy dłonią, aby nikt z lewej nie mógł go zobaczyć. — Zaskoczyłem.

— Mhm — dodał Iruka i zerknął na Kakashiego ukradkiem. Hokage unikał jego wzroku, ale nie zasłonił się przed nim. — Myślałem, że dopiero na trzeciej randce robi się tak poważne gesty, jak pokazywanie prawdziwej twarzy.

Kakashi od razu na niego spojrzał i tym razem w jego oczach malowało się zaskoczenie, ale jednocześnie jego policzki zarumieniły się.

— Oby więc ta randka była przed następnym ślubem, abym nie musiał czekać na twój gest — odpowiedział Kakashi.

Iruka uśmiechnął się i spuścił wzrok, czując rumieńce na swoich policzkach, bo flirtujący Hokage był czymś niezwykłym i Iruka nigdy nie spodziewał się, że tego doświadczy. Ani od osoby zajmującej to stanowisko, ani od samego Kakashiego, słynnego Copy-nina. 

— Być może czekanie za długo na ślub nie będzie konieczne — zauważył Iruka, zerkając ponad ramieniem Kakashiego. — Chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to ślub Sakury — dodał pod nosem.

Kakashi westchnął, a Iruka nie zdziwił się, że usłyszał jego słowa.

— Sakura mogłaby o nim zapomnieć, gdyby nie wysyłał jej drobnych liścików co jakiś czas — skomentował, spoglądając na Irukę. Upił sake i dolał sobie więcej, po czym kontynuował: — Przez to wciąż odświeża się w jej pamięci, a mimo że Lee jest na miejscu, to jednak serce nie sługa.

Iruka zmarszczył brwi na te słowa.

— Zrozumiałbym to, gdyby kochała się w Kibie — powiedział powoli. — Ale ona ma w głowie obraz Sasuke, który wyniosła na piedestał i mimo że nie zna prawdziwego Uchihy wcale, to nadal myśli, że szczenięca miłość jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, dlatego jej nie puszcza. — Iruka odstawił czarkę i oparł łokcie na blacie. — Hinacie wyszło to na dobrze, bo Naruto przynajmniej się ogarnął i zrozumiał, że to, że Sakura jest ładna nie znaczy, że będą dla siebie idealni, plus jestem pewien, że Kazekage pomógł mu zrozumieć, czym naprawdę jest miłość, mimo że za długo raczej ze sobą nie byli, rozstając się w przeświadczeniu, że wioska jednak ponad wszystko, ale…

— Sugerujesz, że Naruto i Gaara…? — przerwał mu Kakashi, a Iruka zamrugał i spojrzał na niego, jakby dopiero sobie przypomniał, z kim rozmawia.

— Oczywiście. Naruto przyleciał do mnie dzień po tym, jak się zeszli, i jak taki tuman ogłosił mi, że właśnie uprawiał seks. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył moją minę zaczerwienił się i wytłumaczył, że wszystkim się ze mną dzieli, więc i tym chciał, zwłaszcza że było to połączone z jego _coming outem_. — Iruka patrzył, jak Kakashi upija całą zawartość czarki. — Cieszę się, że przynajmniej nie ma żadnych romantycznych uczuć do Sasuke. 

— To byłoby… niefortunne — zgodził się Kakashi, nadal trochę zszokowany. — Nie spodziewałbym się, że Naruto mógłby… nie spodziewałem się.

Iruka wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Od zawsze widział w Kazekage odbicie siebie samego i obaj doskonale wiedzieli, przez co ten drugi przechodził. 

Kakashi zachichotał cicho, a kiedy Iruka spojrzał na niego pytająco, polał im obu sake.

— Jesteśmy na ślubie Naruto i mówimy o jego byłym. Nie tego się spodziewałem.

Na te słowa Iruka zaśmiał się krótko i skinął głową.

— Ach, tak, mówiliśmy o prawdopodobieństwie wystąpienia kolejnego ślubu. Obstawiałbym Shikamaru, ale oni od lat nie mogą się ogarnąć, więc nie wierzę, że teraz tak szybko by im wyszło. Może Ino…

— Może nie musimy rozmawiać o dzieciach — przerwał mu Kakashi, wyciągając ramię na blacie i dotykając dłoni Iruki. — A przynajmniej nie o tych, które są tu obecne.

Iruka spojrzał na rękę Hokage i zarumienił się, ale obrócił dłoń i chwycił w nią dłoń Kakashiego. Uniósł na niego wzrok i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa, z lekkimi uśmiechami na ustach, póki Iruka nie zauważył zbliżających się do nich osób.

— Mamy towarzystwo — powiedział, na co Kakashi cofnął rękę, aby móc nią zasłonić twarz.

— Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, a wy co — zaczęła Sakura, siadając obok Kakashiego, między nim a Lee, a z drugiej strony Kakashiego przysiadł się Gai, tyłem do stołu. Tenten podjechała z wózkiem i usiadła na blacie. — Czujecie się staro i musicie to zapić?

Kakashi posłał jej oburzone spojrzenie, a Iruka upił sake z uśmieszkiem.

— Ach, widzisz, Sakura — odpowiedział, odstawiając czarkę. — Wokół tyle dzieci, że czuję się, jakbym w akademii był, a nie na ślubie. Kakashi-san przynajmniej nie jest moim byłym uczniem… chociaż nie wątpię, że paru rzeczy mógłby się ode mnie nauczyć.

Kakashi otworzył szerzej oczy, spojrzał na Irukę zaskoczony i zarumieniony, ale tylko on wychwycił podtekst słów Iruki.

— Nas Iruka-sensei nie uczył — zauważyła Tenten.

— Nauczyć Kakashiego? — zainteresował się Gai.

— Nie wątpię — prychnęła Sakura, rozpraszając tym Kakashiego na tyle, że odwrócił się do niej.

— To znaczy? — zapytał kunoichi.

— To znaczy, że Kakashi-sensei zawsze używa tych swoich wielkich i potężnych jutsu, jakby zapomniał podstaw — odpowiedziała Sakura, podkradając sake z jego czarki.

Na te słowa Iruka zamyślił się na chwilę i przechylił głowę.

— Z tego, co zauważyłem — odezwał się w końcu, znowu zwracając na siebie uwagę — to tak właściwie Kakashi-san jest najbardziej… ninjowym ninja tutaj obecnym. On i Tenten. — Wszyscy spojrzeli to na Kakashiego, to na Tenten, jakby szukali podobieństw między nimi. — Używają głównie taijutsu, ninjutsu i wspomagają się bukijutsu, bez kekkei genkai czy innych dodatkowych elementów.

Wydawało mu się, że Kakashi uśmiechnął się lekko, zanim opuścił głowę w dół i nalał sake do czarki, z której Sakura piła wcześniej.

— A co z… hm. — Sakura przerwała sama sobie, rozglądając się po jej znajomych.

— A co z tobą, Iruka-sensei? — zauważył Gai, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Nie jesteś “ninjowym ninja”?

— Za bardzo wspieram się fuuinjutsu, aby móc się tak nazwać — zaśmiał się Iruka, upijając sake. 

— Czy moja specjalność w bukijutsu w takim razie mnie również nie wyklucza? — zapytała Tenten, machając nogami.

— Powinna! — rzuciła Sakura, znowu podkradając czarkę Kakashiemu. — Ale Kakashi-sensei miał sharingan.

— Miał, już nie ma — zauważyła Tenten.

Kunoichi zaczęły się spierać, a Gai odważnie wtrącał swoje trzy grosze. W tym samym czasie Iruka i Kakashi wymieniali spojrzenia i uśmiechy, bo mimo że zawsze przyjemnie jest porozmawiać ze swoimi znajomymi, zwłaszcza podczas takich okazji, to jednak woleliby zostać sami i kontynuować swoją rozmowę z nadzieją, że znowu wróci na tory umawiania się na randki. Iruka nie chciał zostawiać między nimi niczego niedopowiedzianego, skoro już tyle sobie wyjaśnili.

— Och! — krzyknął nagle Lee, zwracając na siebie uwagę. — Nie powinniśmy monopolizować senseiów, powinniśmy porozmawiać z innymi! — dodał i wstał, podając rękę Sakurze.

— Masz rację, Lee! — zawołał Gai i wskoczył na ręce, aby w pośpiechu odejść od stołu. Nie szedł w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, dlatego Tenten pospieszyła za nim z wózkiem.

— Do potem, Kakashi-sensei! Do widzenia, Iruka-sensei — pożegnała się Sakura, odchodząc chwyciwszy Lee pod rękę. 

Sam Lee odwrócił się po paru krokach i posłał im szeroki uśmiech, puścił im oczko i uniósł kciuk. Zarówno Iruka jak i Kakashi zarumienili się; Iruka odkaszlnął w swoją pięść.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że Rock Lee wie, co to subtelność — zauważył na głos.

— Czasami osoby w zielonym spandeksie potrafią zaskoczyć — zgodził się Kakashi. — Nikogo nowego nie widać?

Iruka rozejrzał się po obecnych i zmarszczył brwi. Na razie wszyscy bawili się i nie zwracali na nich uwagi, ale to nie znaczy, że zaraz ktoś nie będzie chciał porozmawiać. Westchnął i spojrzał na Kakashiego.

— Na razie tak, ale nie sądzę, abyśmy mieli dłuższą chwilę dla siebie.

Kakashi opuścił maskę i przyglądał się Iruce w milczeniu, popijając sake, które zostawiła w czarce Sakura.

— Gdybyśmy mieli dłuższą chwilę dla siebie, nie spędziłbym jej na rozmowie — wyznał cicho, a mimo że rumienił się lekko, to jego spojrzenie pokazywało, jak bardzo chciałby zająć się czymś innym. Iruka przełknął, a Kakashi spuścił wzrok na jego grdykę. — Szkoda, że jako ojciec pana młodego musisz zostać do końca.

Iruka zagryzł wargę. Cóż, teoretycznie… 

— Tak właściwie… — zaczął powoli i oblizał usta. — Naruto wie, że mam jutro egzamin na wicedyrektora, więc już go uprzedzałem… — Kakashi przekonał go jednak do wzięcia udziału w egzaminie, o czym pewnie Hokage zapomniał.

Kakashi wyprostował się, ale zaraz potem jakby oklapł.

— To znaczy, że naprawdę powinieneś przygotować się i odpocząć. — Wydął usta w podkówkę i dolał sobie sake, aby wypić wszystko. — Nie będzie miał kto pilnować moich pleców.

Iruka powoli wstał i poprawił włosy. Kakashi uniósł głowę, aby móc na niego spojrzeć, więc Iruka posłał mu drobny uśmiech.

— Tak naprawdę nie jestem w stanie przygotować się do egzaminu bardziej niż jestem teraz — oświadczył, opierając się rękoma o blat. — Planowałem iść do onsenu i rozluźnić się, może pójść wcześniej spać… — W oczach Kaksahiego pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. — Nie miałbym nic przeciwko towarzystwu — zakończył Iruka i zostawił Kakashiego bez słowa, kierując się do państwa młodych, aby jeszcze raz im pogratulować i powiedzieć, że już się zbiera. 

Naruto był tak zapatrzony w Hinatę, że chyba nie do końca zrozumiał, o czym Iruka mówi, tylko kiwał głową, kiedy Hinata dziękowała Iruce za przybycie i za to, że został, chociaż jutro ma ważną sprawę. Iruka uściskał ją i skierował się do wyjścia, nie oglądając się nawet na stół, przy którym zostawił Kakashiego. Jak się spodziewał, Hokage czekał na niego przy wyjściu z dłońmi w kieszeniach.

— Nie pójdziesz się pożegnać? — zapytał Iruka, łapiąc go pod rękę.

— Widzieli mnie, wiedzą, że byłem — odpowiedział Kakashi, bez pytania kierując się w stronę mieszkania Iruki, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie on mieszka. Iruka postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad tym, a cieszyć się chwilą.

Noc nie była zbyt ciepła, ale też nie było na tyle zimno, że musieliby się spieszyć. Szli blisko siebie i to im wystarczało, aby odgonić chłód. Powolny spacer w milczeniu pozwolił im ochłonąć trochę, uspokoić się oraz wytrzeźwieć na tyle, żeby nie byli całkowicie otumanieni. Iruka cieszył się, że nie jest sam – bez Kakshiego stresowałby się jutrzejszym egzaminem i pewnie nie skorzystałby z okazji, aby odprężyć się w onsen, tylko bezowocnie próbowałby zasnąć całą noc, a rano spięty i niewyspany zjawiłby się na miejscu. Mógłby się założyć, że nie wyszłoby mu to na dobre. 

Kiedy wspinali się po schodach, Kakashi zwolnił nieco i odezwał się po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy opuścili wesele:

— Jesteś pewien, że przed jutrzejszym egzaminem nie powinieneś się przygotować?

— Obiecuję ci, Kakashi-san — zaczął Iruka, zerkając na niego — że gdybym miał jakąkolwiek możliwość, aby przygotować się bardziej, to bym z niej skorzystał. W mojej sytuacji jedyne, czego nie mam, to informacji, co tak właściwie będzie egzaminowane, więc nawet nie wiem, do czego konkretnie przysiąść.

— Ha, cwanie, Iruka-sensei, ale ze mnie nic nie wyciągniesz — odpowiedział Kakashi ze śmiechem, a jego krok stał się pewniejszy. — Nie pozostaje mi nic tylko uwierzyć ci na słowo.

— Dziękuję — rzucił Iruka, otwierając drzwi i przepuszczając go przodem. Zostawili buty w drobnym genkanie i Hokage poczekał, aż Iruka zamknie drzwi.

Kakashi nic nie powiedział na temat małego mieszkania Iruki, ale chuunin podejrzewał, że Kakashi mieszkał w podobnych warunkach – może nie teraz jako Hokage, ale wcześniej, jako jounin. Po lewej od drzwi była mała przestrzeń kuchenna, po prawej drzwi do łazienki, na wprost drzwi do sypialni. 

— Gdzie mogę przypudrować nos? — zapytał Kakashi, przechylając głowę w bok.

— Na prawo — odpowiedział Iruka. Poczekał, aż Kakashi zasunie za sobą drzwi, po czym popędził do sypialni, aby szybko przełożyć na biurko rozrzucone na podłodze papiery, schować leżące na łóżku ubrania do szafy i pościelić samo łóżko.

Wrócił do kuchni i wyciągnął szklanki, aby nalać do nich wody, akurat kiedy Kakashi wyszedł z łazienki z opuszczoną maską.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Hokage, zabierając jedną szklankę od Iruki. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Iruka wskazał mu drzwi prowadzące do sypialni. Kakashi od razu usiadł na łóżku, a Iruka zarumienił się i obszedł mebel, siadając na krześle przy biurku. — Nie gryzę — oznajmił rozbawiony Kakashi, upijając wody. Przesunął się tak, aby siedzieć naprzeciwko Iruki. — Chyba że poprosisz.

— Ból ani mnie grzeje, ani mnie ziębi — skomentował Iruka, unosząc brew. — I to nie tak, że… się boję, czy… 

— Czy…?

Iruka westchnął, upijając parę łyków wody.

— Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd kogoś u siebie miałem.

— To nie tak, że mi się spieszy — zauważył Kakashi. Przechylił szklankę i wypił całą jej zawartość.

— To nie tak, że nie chcę — odparł Iruka, przyglądając mu się.

Kakashi wstał i podszedł do niego. Odstawił pustą szklankę na biurko, ale nie wrócił na łóżko, tylko oparł ręce na ramionach Iruki i usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach.

— W porządku? — zapytał cicho, zarzucając ręce na barki chuunina. 

Iruka przełknął i pokiwał głową, bo zabrakło mu słów. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Kakashi w ogóle przyszedł z nim do domu tego wieczora, ale czym innym była świadomość, że coś się wydarzy, a jeszcze czymś innym sama akcja. Kiedy Kakashi go pocałował, najpierw delikatnie, jakby sprawdzał, jak Iruka zareaguje, do chuunina dotarło, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że Kakashi… że Kakashi tu jest i że go chce. Na ślepo odstawił swoją szklankę na blat i objął Hokage, przysuwając go bliżej siebie. 

Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli, ale Kakashi w końcu uśmiechnął się i pochylił, aby znowu go pocałować. Tym razem jednak nie był to lekki, krótki całus; Kakashi całował tak, jakby chciał zabrać Iruce cały tlen i samemu stać się jego powietrzem. Iruka nie miał nic przeciwko, oddawał się mu cały, usłużnie otwierając usta, kiedy Kakashi poprosił o to językiem. Przyciskał jego ciało do siebie, ale podciągnął też marynarkę Hokage w górę, aby móc wsunąć pod nią rękę. Kakashi mruknął, kiedy poczuł dłoń Iruki na swoich plecach. Odsunął się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale oblizał usta i ten ruch spowodował, że Iruka złapał go za głowę i przysunął go, aby móc wznowić pocałunek. Kakashi zaśmiał się i znowu odsunął, łapiąc rękę Iruki i całując jego knykcie.

— Łóżko? — zapytał cicho, głaszcząc kciukiem dłoń chuunina. Iruka przyłożył ją do policzka Kakashiego i pokiwał głową, a potem z uśmieszkiem zabrał swoją rękę, tylko po to, aby przesunąć ją na biodra razem z drugą ręką. Zaparł się i wstał, nadal trzymając Kakashiego. — Ach! — zawołał radośnie Hokage, obejmując go ramionami i nogami, mimo że Iruka miał do przejścia tylko dwa kroki. — I to bez czakry, no-no, Iruka-sensei — wymruczał Kakashi w żuchwę chuunina.

— Tsk — burknął Iruka, kładąc Kakashiego na materac. — Bez “sensei” w takim momencie, hm? — poprosił, odsuwając się, aby móc się rozebrać.

— Nigdy? — zapytał Kakashi, opierając się na łokciach. Kiedy Iruka rozpinał swoją koszulę i spojrzał na niego, Kakashi puścił mu oczko.

— Nie “nigdy” — zgodził się Iruka, rumieniąc się. Powinien się domyślić, że czytający Icha Icha Kakashi będzie chciał kiedyś poeksperymentować z _roleplay_. — Ale nie tak od razu.

Dopiero kiedy Hokage został zapewniony, że w przyszłości będzie miał przyjemność zabawy z Iruką- _senseiem_ , sam zaczął się rozbierać. Nie miał koszuli z guzikami, więc bardzo szybko dogonił Irukę, ściągając swoją koszulkę przez głowę. Mimo to, Iruka pomógł mu wydostać się ze spodni, ciągnąc za nogawki i odrzucając je na krzesło, układając na swoich ubraniach. 

— Niecierpliwy? — zapytał zaczepnie Kakashi. Iruka odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i jego wzrok od razu powędrował wzdłuż ciała Hokage. Wyglądało na to, że Kakashi tylko na to czekał; powoli wsunął kciuki pod swoją bieliznę, ale ściągnął ją szybko. Puścił Iruce oczko, wsuwając ją pod poduszkę. — Bo ja tak — dodał, łapiąc swojego penisa w dłoń, przyglądając się sylwetce Iruki.

Chuunin od razu przylgnął do Kakashiego, całując go do utraty tchu i przesuwając dłońmi po całym jego ciele. Nie był pewien, czy Kakashi chciał, aby Iruka zatrzymał jego slipy, a jeśli tak, to w jakim celu, ale wolał nie pytać. Założył, że wyczytał o tym w Icha Icha, a nie chciał, aby Kakashi myślał teraz o tych książkach. Chciał, aby Kakashi nie myślał o niczym innym, tylko o tym, co Iruka z nim robi i jaką przyjemność mu sprawiał.

— Kakashi — mruknął, wsuwając kolano między uda Hokage. Zsunął swoją głowę, aby móc całować go po szyi. — Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.

Kakashi westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Iruka poczuł jego dłonie, które przesunęły się z klatki piersiowej najpierw na plecy chuunina, a potem coraz niżej, wsuwając się pod jego bokserki.

— Na początek… pozbycie się ich byłoby optymalne — odpowiedział Kakashi i zacisnął dłonie na pośladkach Iruki. — Chcę czuć na sobie całego ciebie.

Iruka uniósł się na tyle, aby pocałować go lekko, ale potem zszedł całkiem z materaca i ściągnął swoją bieliznę – zostawiając ją na ziemi – ale nie wrócił od razu do Kakashiego. Hokage uniósł się, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

— Iruka?

— Chwilę, chwilę — odpowiedział chuunin. Szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka i klęknął przed szufladą. — Łap — oświadczył i rzucił w stronę Kakashiego świeżą tubkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywy.

Wstał i odwrócił się, a widząc, że Kakashi wszystko złapał, uśmiechnął się. Hokage z kolei patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią.

— To dla mnie czy dla ciebie? — zapytał Irukę, odkładając wszystko na bok i wyciągając ręce po chuunina. Iruka z chęcią wrócił do niego, kładąc się bokiem. Pocałował tatuaż ANBU na bicepsie Kakashiego i oparł głowę na łokciu.

— Nie musimy robić nic poza… um, możemy robić tylko to, czego ty chcesz, nic więcej — powiedział, spoglądając pytająco na Hokage. 

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i przeturlał na Irukę, zarzucając nogę a jego uda.

— Póki nie będziesz gotowy, możemy robić, co chcemy — oznajmił, zsuwając rękę na penisa Iruki, który nie był jeszcze całkiem twardy, aby pokazać, o jaką gotowość mu chodzi. Zacisnął dłoń i zaczął go obciągać. — A potem z chęcią poczuję cię w sobie.

— Kakashi — sapnął Iruka, kiedy jego umysł zalały obrazy wywołane słowami Hokage. Jedną dłoń wsunął we włosy Kakashiego, aby móc przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować, a drugą zacisnął na jego pośladku. — Mogę cię przygotować? — zapytał w policzek mężczyzny.

— Mmmm — mruknął Kakashi, wypinając się do dłoni Iruki. Patrzył na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek i nie przerywając pieszczot swoją ręką, uśmiechnął się i podsunął kolana wyżej, pod siebie, ale nie wyglądało na to, jakby miał zamiar zejść z Iruki. — Śmiało.

Iruka na ślepo wyciągnął rękę, szukając lubrykantu, ponieważ nie chciał przerywać kontaktu wzrokowego z klęczącym nad nim Kakashim. Mężczyzna robił się piękniejszy i przystojniejszy z każdą chwilą, więc Iruka nie chciał niczego przegapić. Kiedy w końcu znalazł tubkę, nie czekał, aż lubrykant nagrzeje się na jego ręce, tylko nabrał zimny żel na palec i od razu wsunął go w Kakashiego. Hokage drgnął i syknął, posyłając chuuninowi karcące spojrzenie.

— Jestem niecierpliwy, tak — wytłumaczył swój brak taktu Iruka, uśmiechając się i powoli rozciągając Kakashiego, który zaśmiał się i schował twarz w jego szyi.

— Masz szczęście, że… ach, że tak bardzo tego chcę — mruknął Hokage, a potem polizał skórę Iruki pod swoimi ustami. Iruka jęknął i poczuł, jak Kakashi uśmiechnął się, kiedy erekcja Iruki w jego dłoni drgnęła. 

Iruka nie wiedział, jak dawno Kakashi miał kogoś w sobie, czy nawet swoje palce lub – przełknął na samą myśl – zabawki, więc wykorzystywał dużo lubrykantu i dodawał kolejne palce tylko wtedy, kiedy miał pewność, że nie będzie to zbyt bolesne. Nie zapytał, czy to pierwszy raz Kakashiego, bo ufał mu na tyle, że wierzył, iż gdyby tak było, Hokage nie zaoferowałby być na dole. 

W pewnym momencie jednak musiał odsunąć dłoń Kakashiego od siebie, bo dawała mu zbyt wiele przyjemności. Tym ruchem jednak odkrył, że Hokage może nie krzywił się czy nie reagował na ból, który czuł przy rozciąganiu, ale jego penis był niemal całkowicie miękki. 

— Nie przejmuj się — wyszeptał Kakashi, zauważając, że Iruka wstrzymał swoje ruchy. — Wróci, jak będzie potrzeba.

Iruka prychnął.

— Albo mogę w tym pomóc — powiedział i przesunął się w dół, aż jego twarz znalazła się na równi z penisem Hokage. — A z wielką chęcią pomogę — dodał, całując główkę Kakashiego. Usłyszał jęk Hokage i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Nie upadnij na mnie — poprosił i sięgnął po prezerwatywy.

— Postaram się — obiecał Kakashi, wykorzystując wolną chwilę, aby pewniej ułożyć się na czworakach. — W takich chwilach żałuję, że już nie mam sharingana — oznajmił zaczepnie.

Iruka spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć uśmiechniętą twarz Kakashiego do góry nogami. Hokage oparł głowę na materacu, więc również mógł patrzeć na Irukę. Chuunin otworzył zębami prezerwatywę, zanim zapytał:

— Używałeś go podczas seksu? Czy to nie wyczerpowało twojej czakry?

Gdyby Kakashi mógł, pewnie wzruszyłby ramionami, a tak tylko uśmiechnął się.

— Ale miałem przyjemne wspomnienia na dni, kiedy miałem ochotę na seks, ale nie miałem z kim.

Iruka z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, ale nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko użył ust, aby nasunąć prezerwatywę na penisa Kakashiego, mimo że ten nie miał erekcji. Zatrzymał go w ustach na chwilę, zaznajamiając się z tym uczuciem, po czym wrócił do rozciągania Kakashiego.

— Iruka — mruknął Hokage i odetchnął głęboko. Iruka zacisnął wolną rękę na jego udzie, dając tym znać, że wszystko w porządku z jego strony. — Ach — westchnął Kakashi, kiedy Iruka zaczął poruszać głową i ssać, a jego palce pieprzyły go bardziej. 

W końcu Iruka znalazł prostatę Hokage i połączył naciskanie na nią i masowanie jej z pieszczeniem penisa Kakashiego ustami. Z zadowoleniem poczuł, jak erekcja mężczyzny między jego wargami twardnieje, a Kakashi wydaje z siebie coraz bardziej entuzjastyczne westchnienia i jęki.

— A-ach, Iruka, dość — poprosił w końcu Hokage, naciskając dłonią na głowę chuunina. Iruka zsunął się niżej, siadając w nogach łóżka, i obrócił się akurat wtedy, kiedy Kakashi z sapnięciem opadł na brzuch i oddychał głęboko. 

Iruka najpierw wytarł dłoń o swoje bokserki, które podniósł z ziemi, a potem odwrócił się cały i klęknął między nogami Hokage, przesuwając dłonie od jego kolan do pośladków.

— Kakashi?

— Mm?

— Masz jakieś… preferencje? — zapytał Iruka, zsuwając dłonie znowu do jego kolan.

— Hmm. — Zastanowił się Kakashi, zanim podciągnął nogi i odwrócił się na plecy. — Chcę cię widzieć. Całą resztę zostawiam tobie, rób, co chcesz.

— Kakashi — sapnął Iruka, pochylając się nad nim i całując go głęboko. Hokage z chęcią oddał pocałunek, owijając ramiona wokół szyi chuunina. — Kakashi, nie możesz.. ach, nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy — wymamrotał Iruka, całując Kakashiego po twarzy.

— Nie chcesz mnie? — zapytał Kakashi z udawanym smutkiem w głosie i wydął usta.

Iruka zaśmiał się i ucałował go, chcąc pokazać tym pocałunkiem, że jak najbardziej chce Kakashiego. Całym sobą.

— Za duży wybór — wytłumaczył się, głaszcząc Hokage po policzku. — Ale wiem, co chciałbym na początek. — Cmoknął ostatni raz Kakashiego w usta i odsunął się. Nie przejmował się już pytaniem Hokage o zgodę, tylko zaczął go układać tak, jak chciał.

Klęknął nad jedną z nóg Kakashiego, a drugą założył na swoje ramię, sprawiając, że Kakashi musiał obrócić się lekko na bok, ale nadal mógł na Irukę patrzeć.

— W porządku? — zapytał chuunin, aby upewnić się, że nie naciąga żadnych mięśni za bardzo.

Kakashi oddychał przez uchylone usta i jego wzrok błądził po ciele Iruki, ale pokiwał głową na jego pytanie. Obaj skupili wzrok na kroczu chuunina, kiedy ten zakładał na siebie nową prezerwatywę. Iruka pocałował kostkę Kakashiego, poprawił swoją pozycję i zaczął powolnymi, ale pewnymi ruchami wsuwać się w Hokage, zerkając to na twarz Kakashiego, to na jego wejście, bo mimo iż wiedział, że powinien uważać, czy nie sprawia mu bólu, to jednak przyglądanie się, jak jego erekcja wchodzi coraz głębiej… 

— Ach! — zawołał Kakashi, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Iruka zatrzymał się i chciał zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, ale nie musiał, bo Kakashi sam się odezwał: — Tam, jeszcze raz, dokładnie tam…!

Iruka uśmiechnął się szeroko. Na to tylko czekał; aż Hokage znajdzie swoją przyjemność i da Iruce znać, jak kontynuować. Chuunin objął nogę Kakashiego i zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami coraz szybciej i mocniej, starając się trzymać je pod takim samym kątem, co wcześniej. Jęki Kakashiego były muzyką dla jego uszu. Przyjemność, jaką odczuwał, była wzmocniona tym, że dzielił ją z Hokage. 

— Iru-ruka — jęczał Kakashi, spoglądając na Irukę spod swojej grzywki. — Mo-ocniej.

— Kakashi — sapnął chuunin i posłuchał, wzmacniając swoje ruchy i nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Kakashiego. Tym razem odczytywał z niej samą przyjemność i chciał mieć ten widok przed oczami jak najdłużej; mężczyzna wijący się na jego łóżku był najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką Iruka widział od wielu, wielu lat. — Kak… Kakashi — jęknął, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Zaciskające się na nim mięśnie drżącego Hokage wcale nie pomagały w próbie powstrzymania go, dlatego Iruka użył jednej dłoni, aby zacząć Kakashiemu obciągać, aby mogli dojść razem.

Orgazm Hokage przyszedł szybciej, niż Iruka się tego spodziewał, ale nie narzekał, tylko pozwolił sobie w końcu na to, aby samemu dojść, słysząc swoje imię wyjęczane z ust Kakashiego.

Kiedy Iruka opadł na materac obok Kakashiego, łapiąc oddech, Hokage wyciągnął do niego ramię i położył je na jego klatce piersiowej.

— Kakashi — wysapał Iruka, zaciskając dłoń na jego ręce. — Kakashi, Kakashi… — szeptał, jakby to imię, ta jedna osoba stała się dla niego całym światem, jakby nic poza nim się nie liczyło. — Kakashi… 

Hokage zamruczał, zadowolony, spoglądając na chuunina i nie przerywając jego mantry, przynajmniej dopóki nie nabrał siły, aby móc pochylić się nad nim i pocałować go. 

— Iruka — powiedział tylko raz, kładąc się obok niego. Chuunin uśmiechał się leniwie z rozmarzoną miną. — Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego… uf, dlaczego sharingan?

Iruka zaśmiał się, ale pokiwał głową. Gdyby mógł na zawsze zapamiętać tego Kakashiego, zrobiłby to bez zastanowienia. Pocałował ramię Kakashiego, znowu w tatuaż ANBU, i z zaczepnym uśmiechem ściągnął prezerwatywę z penisa Hokage, a potem ze swojego. Wstał z łóżka i zniknął za drzwiami, aby przejść do łazienki i przemyć się. Wrócił do sypialni z ciepłym, wilgotnym z jednej strony ręcznikiem, którym delikatnie oczyścił Kakashiego. 

— Chciałbyś zostać? — zapytał, odrzuciwszy ręcznik na ziemię. Nie wszedł całkiem na materac, bo nie chciał zaraz z niego schodzić, jeśli jednak Kakashi zdecyduje, że wychodzi, to wypadałoby go odprowadzić pod drzwi.

— Jeśli mogę — odpowiedział Hokage. Iruka uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w kolano, po czym dołączył do niego na łóżku. — Dziękuję.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — oznajmił Iruka, skopując nakrycie ze swojej strony i dając Kakashiemu znać, żeby zrobił to samo, aby mogli wejść pod kołdrę. Zanim całkiem się ułożyli, spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, ale to Iruka oświadczył: — Nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli osoba, z którą śpię, przytula się, ale jeśli tobie…

— Nie — przerwał mu Kakashi. — Jak najbardziej mi to nie przeszkadza.

Iruka od razu przysunął się bliżej i położył głowę na ramieniu Hokage.

— Jeśli w nocy zacznę przeszkadzać…

— Dam sobie radę. — Kakashi pocałował go w czoło. — Idź spać, Iruka, jutro masz egzamin.

Iruka westchnął, ale wtulił twarz w skórę Kakashiego. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed ostatnią zaczepką:

— Dobranoc, Kakashi-sama.

Zasypiał z uśmiechem na ustach i bólem na ramieniu od uszczypnięcia od Hokage, który nie docenił zwrotu grzecznościowego Iruki.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
